HIM
by Aira-Chama
Summary: He thought he could overcome anything, now that he had his family and friends by his side, but he thought wrong. "Why do you insist on keeping everything to yourself, Tsuna?" "Because I don't want anyone to worry about me. They have enough troubles as it is. You also taught me that the Boss must never show weakness, Reborn. And that's what I'm doing right now" AU. UNDER REVISION
1. Prologue

**Title: HIM**

**By: Aira-Chama**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You no sue.**

**Pairings: All27.**

**Rating: Rated T. Might change to M, if you guys want some lemony goodness anyways. xD It depends on you people ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary: Takes place after the <strong>**Future ****Arc. 'The future is laced with shrouded mysteries. It doesn't always guarantee a good life ahead' He thought he could overcome anything, now that he had his family and friends by his side, but he thought wrong. "Why do you insist on keeping everything to yourself, Tsuna?!" "Because I don't want anyone to worry about me. They have enough troubles as it is. You also taught me that the Boss must never show weakness, Reborn. And that's what I'm doing right now" Who knew that the young Decimo-in-training has been hiding a deep secret that might change his life forever? AU.**

_**Warning:**__** First time writing a KHR fic, so I dunno if it's any good. Yaoi. Perverseness. Swearing. Dirty-minded pedos. May contain grammatical and spelling errors. Amateur writing, and much more. You have been warned.**_

**Note: In this story, Mukuro has been freed from Vendicare. *smirk* What fun will it be without the perverted pineapple around? –gets hit by a truck-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"JUUDAIME!"

"Yo Tsuna"

Tsuna sweatdropped at the greetings he received yet again. It was always like this every morning. Gokudera and Yamamoto waiting for him as usual to go to school. Both greeting him, then Gokudera will start yelling at Yamamoto for his 'rude' way of addressing the tenth. Yes. Very predictable.

"Ohayou, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna smiled lightly and started to yawn.

He was still sleepy, but he had to go to school or Reborn will torture him again. He shivered. Just imagining himself being tortured by the Spartan tutor made him scramble off into the shower and get ready.

He looked at his watch and paled immediately.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII! We're going to be late! Hibari-san's going to bite us to death!" With that unhappy thought, he grabbed both Gokudera and Yamamoto's hand and dashed off in the speed of light.

He failed to notice the red and flustered faces of his Storm and Rain Guardian.

* * *

><p>Reborn looked at his student run off with a smirk on his face.<p>

His agility was indeed very outstanding. Reborn's gaze darted towards Gokudera and Yamamoto. He tipped his fedora downward to hide his scowl.

He really needs to stop getting all angry when _his_ Tsuna gets clingy with others.

Reborn smirked as a plan formulated in his mind. Oh, just you wait Tsuna ...

* * *

><p>Tsuna halted in his tracks when Namimori school entered his line of vision. He sighed in relief as he saw the big clock. Still 2 more minutes before class starts.<p>

"J-juudaime—"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up, only to yell in shock. Gokudera's face was mere inches away from his own, and he didn't want to imagine what will occur if he happened to move a little to cover their distance. His face burned and he fell backwards into the ground. "I-itai"

Yamamoto was a little startled, but otherwise, held a hand up for Tsuna, who accepted it gratefully. "You alright?"

"H-hai, I'm fine. Thanks Yamamoto" Tsuna smiled a little.

Gokudera glared at Yamamoto for awhile before he bowed endlessly in front of Tsuna. "Gomenasai Juudaime! I have caused harm to you and-" The bomber began but was interrupted by Tsuna.

"I-it's okay Gokudera-kun. But, we really have to get to class now or-"

"Herbivores…"

"HIIIIIIIIIII!"

Hibari glared at the teen before taking his infamous tonfas out. "For destroying the peace with your mindless shrieking, I'll bite you to death!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately went in front of Tsuna.

"As if I'll let you hurt the Tenth, bastard!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the two.

"H-hibari-san, please don't hurt them. I-if you want, punish me instead" Tsuna walked to him bravely, but he could sense fear in him.

Hibari smirked inwardly, amused. He was about to say something, when suddenly, the bell rang, signaling school was going to start.

Hibari looked at the three for awhile, before withdrawing his tonfas back. "Herbivores, I'm going to let you go this time, since you're not late, but next time, I won't be so forgiving" with that, the prefect stalked off, but not before giving Tsuna a _certain _predatory look that made the poor boy cower in fear.

Gokudera glared at Hibari again "Bastard…"

Yamamoto laughed, "Maa maa Gokudera, leave him be for now"

And thus, started another argument, causing Tsuna to sigh and drag his two guardians again like last time.

Seems like it will be another normal day for him. Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>In a distance, a certain man was looking at the mafia boss with mischievous eyes. The thought of destroying said boy instantly put a grin to his face.<p>

"Instructions, boss?"

"We stay hidden for now. We'll find his weakness first, then we strike"

His subordinate nodded his head dutifully. "Understood, boss"

"Though I suspect something about that weakness.." He shifted his gaze towards Tsuna's friends, mouth forming into another smirk.

Yes, it's only a matter of time before he got what he wanted. And the first step is to kill that young Vongola Decimo.

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: 0917/12 : Fixed some errors, changed the summary, changed some details.**

**A penny for your thought? ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**HIM**

**By: Aira-Chama**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat this over and over again? **

**Pairings: All27.**

**Rating: Rated T .. for now :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"So, you're saying that you can do it?" Reborn asked the lightning Arcobaleno who was quietly sipping his tea.

Verde looked at Reborn for awhile then pushed his glasses upward.

"It's not impossible" Verde replied, eyes narrowing. "Although, it's max time will only be an hour"

Reborn smirked at this. "An hour is more than enough"

Verde eyed Reborn for a moment, wondering what the Sun arcobaleno was planning, but he came to no conclusion.

"It will take a week before it's completed" Verde stated.

Reborn just nodded at this. "Well, there's no helping it" He smirked again.

Verde stood up, "I'll just come and drop by here after it's done"

Verde started to leave, but halted at Reborn's words.

"I never thought you'll actually heed my calling"

It was Verde's turn to smirk. "Don't get me wrong. I'm doing this for my benefit also" With that, the lightning arcobaleno left the household.

Reborn just grinned. Now, he only needed to wait a week before he takes the plan into action.

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned. Damn. He really hates math. He inwardly cursed those who invented math. Yes. Tsuna <strong>does<strong> swear. Though, only inwardly. He was just too innocent to actually say it out loud.

He looked up into the blackboard with bored eyes. The teacher was still droning all about Mathematical theories, equations, problems and whatnot that Tsuna can't understand.

Tsuna stared at his classmates. It was obvious they were also bored as hell. Well, except for the genius people anyways. He stared at Gokudera who was actively taking notes for him. Bless his kind soul. Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto, who was asleep on his desk.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. This was a natural thing to happen. But.. Why does he feel like something's going to happen? And judging his luck, he knew it isn't going to be good. He just knows it. His Hyper Intuition is acting up, only screaming one word: DANGER.

Tsuna shivered. He only hoped that this will be nothing serious like the incident of the future. Wait... Is that?

Orchids. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. Was it his imagination, or is there actually a bunch of orchids outside the window?

'_Byakuran ..'_

An annoying voice whispered in his head.

Tsuna shook his head. No. He was just imagining it. Or, he wished he was. He can't help but to feel a little worried. Was this a sign or something? He looked at the windows again, only to be surprised.

The flowers were not there anymore. He rubbed his eyes. Did he really just imagine that? Or...?

Tsuna groaned in frustration. This is getting him nowhere. He really needs to stop thinking too much.

Desperately needing a distraction, Tsuna actually listened to what his Algebra teacher was saying. And more surprisingly, he actually understood something! Wow. He really does **need** to start listening. Tsuna grinned. It was such a great accomplishment that he has forgotten all about his worries.

He scooped out a pen and notebook from his bag and started solving the problems on the board.

The scene was so shocking that it distracted all of his classmates, who were gaping lamely at him.

"J-jyuudaime?" Gokudera called out unsurely, looking at Tsuna with wide eyes.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. "E..tou? Is it really that surprising?"

Yamamoto laughed a little. "Well, to be honest Tsuna.. it is" The others nodded slowly at this, still gaping at him.

Tsuna inwardly facepalmed.

And so, the whole math period was spent with only Tsuna listening, whilst the others were busy gaping at him like a fish. Yes, indeed it was a very normal day.

* * *

><p>"Kufufu~ Namimori middle eh?" A certain pineapple head muttered while staring at the building.<p>

"H-hai, Mukuro-sama..."

Mukuro grinned. "And Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Chrome looked up at Mukuro "Bossu is studying in there, Mukuro-sama..."

Mukuro grinned again. "Kufufu~ As much as I want to go and _play_ with him right now, we still have some business to settle. Let's go Chrome"

"Ah, h-hai!" With that, the two vanished into the mist.

* * *

><p>"TADAIMA!" Tsuna's voice rang throughout the household.<p>

"Oh! Tsu-kun, Okairi!" Nana called out from the kitchen.

Tsuna walked off into the kitchen and grabbed a juice to drink. It seems quiet. Too quiet. He looked around only to realize that only he and his Mom are inside the house. "Etou, Kaa-san? Where's Reborn and the others?"

"Hmm, Lambo-kun and Ipin-chan are playing outside. Reborn-kun, well, he's with his friends I think" Nana answered.

"Oh.. Is that so? Ermm, well, I still gotta do my homework Kaa-san, see ya later!" Tsuna turned to leave, but stopped at Nana's voice.

"Wait, Tsu-kun!"

"Hai?" Tsuna asked softly.

"Don't forget your appointment tomorrow" Nana reminded, looking at Tsuna with gentle eyes.

Tsuna was silent for awhile then nodded grimly. "Hai, kaa-san"

Nana smiled a little. "Don't worry Tsu-kun, everything will be fine"

Tsuna ran and hugged his mother. "Arigatou..." With that, he pulled away, smiled, and dashed off into his room. '_I hope you're right Okaa-san...'_

* * *

><p>"Appointment?" Gokudera mumbled under his breath, wondering what that means.<p>

"Maa maa, Gokudera. I really feel guilty for spying on Tsuna, hahaha" Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera glared at the guy. "Urusai Yakyuu-baka! Why are you here anyways? I don't remember inviting you" Gokudera's glare intensified.

As usual, this didn't affect Yamamoto. "Well, Tsuna is my boss too" Yamamoto smiled.

"Che" Gokudera scowled. Suddenly, warm hands wrapped themselves around his neck. "W-wha?" He turned around, only to see Yamamoto grinning at him. "WHAT THE HELL BASTARD? Get away from me!" Gokudera struggled.

Yamamoto laughed again, his grip tightening. "You really should chill Gokudera"

Gokudera was now glaring daggers at him. "I'll chill when you let go of me you-!"

**BANG! CRASH!**

"LAMBO!" I-pin's voice was heard, as she chased Lambo, who apparently has thrown something big that ended up hitting Gokudera instead. Thus, making both men fall on the ground.

"Nyahahaha! Catch me if you can!" Lambo stuck his tongue out as he ran again.

"MATTEEE!" I-pin once again, chased the stupid-cow.

"STUPID AHOSHI!" Gokudera yelled loudly, he then looked up and... Wait.. WHAT THE-?

Yamamoto's face was inches away from him. One wrong move and their lips would be touching.

"HIIIIIIIIII ! G-Gokudera-kun! Y-Yamamoto! W-what are you two doing?" They heard an all familiar voice from above them.

"J-jyuudaime!" Gokudera finally came back to his senses and immediately stood up. "I-I swear we're not doing anything!"

Yamamoto dusted his pants off and grinned at Tsuna, seemingly unaffected by the event earlier. "Yo, Tsuna!"

Instead of answering, Tsuna ended up fainting for who-knows-what reason.

"TSUNA!"

"JYUUDAIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - OMG ! Thank you thank you THANKYOU MINNA ! _ I never really expected anyone to review this boring story QAQ.**

**You all deserve cakes and cookies *hands everyone the sweets***

**Anyways, sorry for the crappy chapter _ M**y hands wrote this by themselves and .. yeah, I know t**here's not much yaoi here, sorry for that, but the story is only starting, AND. This is still some kind of introduction, so bear with me for awhile ^^******

**So, can anyone guess what Reborn is making Verde do? **Can anyone guess what this 'appointment' of Tsuna is? :)****

**Make a guess, I'll give you a free pocky if you guessed it right xD**

**I promise the next and upcoming chapters will be more interesting. *cough* Yaoi. *cough* :D Oh and, you can still vote for pairings you want to see! XD**

**Reviews is much appreciated. Of course, Critics too, but no flames please. D:**

**Reviews = Motivation to write !**


	3. Chapter 2

**HIM**

**By: Aira-Chama**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn, there will be full of yaoi there. :D **

**Pairings: All27.**

**Rating: Rated M … because of a perverted pineapple**

**Btw, here is the pairing poll~ ( I count EVERY pairings you mention, even if you repeat it at Chapters 1-2. *grins* So...every vote counts~)**

**1827 – 16 – **Wow. The skylark and the Tuna get the most votes xD. Poor tuna, will get bitten... literally.

**G27 - 11 – **Hmm, Gio-sama is a big hit too eh? xD Though, this pairing _might_ come in late 'cause of the time gap.

**8059 – 3 – **My second fave pairing *-* I'll make sure to fit them into the series too ^^

**R27 – 8 – **Ohhh~ And the Tutor comes in 3rd place *smirks* Good luck Tuna~

**6927 – 4 – **Of course, the perverted pineapple shall grope and feel the tuna! 8D

**10027 – 1 – **Will also be delayed~

**8027 – 1 - ***coughs* This will also be delayed for a while

**A27 – 1 – **Same with Giotto-san, it might come in late cause of time gap

**D27 – 1 – **Might come in late~

**0027 – 1 – **Still hafta think of a way to get Enma-kun in the story, so this will also be a little late.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Mature parts coming up in this chapter. Not entirely graphic, but it's still considered mature. You have been warned.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna felt himself twitch at the sight that met him.<p>

Oh no. This is _so _not happening.

"BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"G-gokudera-san! P-please! You're in class, mind your language..."

"Maa maa, Gokudera, chill for a bit will you?"

"How the fuck do you think I can chill when that bastard is here? And he's even eye-fucking Juudaime!"

Tsuna felt himself shiver once again. Eye-fuck? _Him?_ Ugh. He didn't even want to think about it.

The _bastard_ just smirked at him.

"G-gokudera-san! Please! Take your seat before I put you into detention!" The teacher nervously scolded the teen, who just scoffed and glared at him in reply. "N-now, can the transfer student please introduce himself?"

"Kufufu~ Of course," The _transfer student_ smirked again. "Mukuro Rokudo. It's a pleasure to meet you all" with that said, he bowed a little, making almost all of the girls squeal in delight.

Gokudera felt another vein pop. Ah, he just can't stand that pineapple bastard. He cracked his knuckles. If only he had a chance to—

"Thank you Rokudo-san, you can sit next to Gokudera-kun right there"

Wait. WHAT?

Gokudera immediately stood up from his seat, twitching.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO THAT BASTARD!" He exclaimed while glaring harshly at Mukuro, who only grinned at him.

"G-gokudera-san! That's the only chair available, please bear with it. And please take your seat" The teacher sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I STILL WON'T—"

"E-etou, sensei, will it be alright if I sit next to Gokudera-kun? I-I mean, since he really can't stand Mukuro-san..." Tsuna started timidly, shrinking at the intense gaze people were giving him.

"J-juudaime..." Gokudera muttered, staring at Tsuna.

The teacher stared at Tsuna for a while before he nodded slowly.

"Well...since it can't be helped. Sawada, sit next to Gokudera, and Rokudo-san, you can sit on Sawada's previous chair. There's no problem now I presume?"

All students muttered a yes quietly before classes started again, resuming its previous peace.

* * *

><p>"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird chirped while landing on Hibari's shoulder, lifting its leg up.<p>

Hibari petted the yellow birds' head for awhile then took the hidden camera tied onto its tiny legs.

His eyes narrowed as he inspected the video taken. The pineapple herbivore was in _his_ school?

He drew his tonfas as he started to go out of the door, when suddenly, Kusakabe went in with another load of paperwork. Kyouya felt himself twitch at the large amount.

"Ah, Kyou-san, were you going somewhere?" Kusakabe asked, shifting the paperwork in his arms.

Hibari withdrew his tonfas before walking over his desk. Biting the pineapple herbivore will have to wait. Right now, he has a lot of paperwork to do.

"Lay that over here Kusakabe, before I lose my patience."

* * *

><p>Gokudera was shaking violently as he walked. That bastard really is testing his patience. Yamamoto walked quietly beside Gokudera, smiling nervously at Tsuna, who was right next to him.<p>

Tsuna could feel Gokudera's irate aura, and he really couldn't blame his storm guardian. He sweatdropped as he heard Gokudera crack his knuckles once again. Oh boy.

Another minute passed by with them walking towards the rooftop to eat some lunch, when suddenly, Gokudera grabbed hold of his bombs and turned to face their stalker.

"Will you stop following us you pineapple bastard?" Gokudera growled at Mukuro, ready to throw his bombs at him.

"Kufufu~ What a bad temper you have, Bomber-boy~" Mukuro replied, taking a step forward.

Gokudera scowled again. "We don't have any business with you so scram!"

Mukuro smirked yet again. "Kufufu~ It's true that none of you have any business with me, but—" He disappeared from his previous position, only to appear right next to an unsuspecting Tsuna.

"H-HIIIII!" Tsuna screamed in surprise as Mukuro wrapped his hands around the brunette's petite waist.

"I have some business with Sawada Tsunayoshi" With that, both men disappeared into thin air before either Yamamoto or Gokudera could react.

* * *

><p>"M-mukuro! W-what the—?" Tsuna struggled against the man's tight grip, wondering where they were and what Mukuro wants with him.<p>

"Kufufu, stop struggling so much Tsunayoshi or I'll be forced to tie you up" The man grinned mischievously at him. Tsuna just shuddered.

Eventually, Mukuro let go of the brunette and Tsuna breath out a sigh of relief. "Mukuro, what is it you want from me?" Tsuna finally said after 5 minutes of awkward silence. Wrong move.

Mukuro stared at him with those multi-colored eyes, as if analyzing the brunette. Tsuna felt his breath hitch as Mukuro pinned him against the wall.

"Mukuro...let go..." Tsuna uttered bravely, blushing at their close distance.

"Oya? Nervous Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro laughed as he leaned down to capture his lips.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the sudden action. He struggled wildly, attempting to escape Mukuro's savage mouth, which of course, is a futile attempt.

Tsuna's feet felt like jelly as the feeling was new to him. Nobody ever kissed him like this. EVER. He mistakenly opened his mouth to say stop, when suddenly, Mukuro took the chance and entered his sweet cavern.

He felt sparks throughout his body as his attacker continued to abuse his poor mouth. He felt his knees go weak and grabbed onto the thing nearest to him, which was Mukuro's shirt.

Tsuna mewled as Mukuro's kiss became rougher, more demanding. It was really getting hard to breath as the illusionist continued to ravage him senseless.

Taking pity on the boy, Mukuro pulled back, gasping for air. Damn. He stared at Tsuna with lust-filled eyes. Oh, how he wanted the boy badly. Especially if he looks like _this._

Tsuna's eyes were half-lidded, his chest going up and down as if he ran a marathon. His cheeks were red and his lips were kiss-swollen already. Not to mention that his voice alone turns Mukuro on.

The mist guardian licked his lips, a predator waiting to strike again. Nearing the boy, he grabbed his chin and stared deeply into his eyes.

"M-mukuro...wait, s-stop..." Tsuna groaned as he slowly backed away from him.

Mukuro frowned a little but otherwise trapped the brunette again, "You do know I have no self-control, right Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro purred into his ears before nibbling lightly on them. Tsuna bit on his lips, fighting back a moan. He was sensitive there damn it!

"Oh?" Mukuro purred again as he started to unbutton Tsuna's uniform, "So you're sensitive in the ears, Tsunayoshi-kun~?" Mukuro bit into them again, a little harder than last time.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he sucked in a breath. Deep breaths, he reminded himself. Deep—

His back arched and a loud moan escaped his lips as Mukuro sucked on his nipples. When did he—?

"Ah~ Another sensitive spot" Mukuro smirked. "I wonder..."

Tsuna panted as Mukuro pinched, sucked, licked and teased his nipple. He fought back another groan as Mukuro's hands accidentally brushed against his pants.

Mukuro smirked yet again, sadistic face towering above him. Tsuna didn't need words to find out what the mist guardian was planning. "N-no...s-stop"

But Mukuro paid him no heed as he started unzipping his pants. As he was about to grab Tsuna's erection, the door banged opened revealing an enraged prefect with blue-gray eyes, tonfas in hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my school?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Once again, thank you minna for your awesome reviews! It inspired me to write this! xD Sorry for the late update, I got hospitalized and there's a storm here in PH. This is kinda rushed so spelling/grammar errors may be found. If you find one, please do inform me and I'll immediately edit it ^^ Oh, and sorry for the short chapter.**

**IT'S 6927 LOVE BABEH. Sorry if the 6927 scene is crappy. I'm just new in making those stuff QAQ. Oh and, also, sorry for those wishing for 1827 scenes! I promise next chapter will be all about them *wink wink***

**MUKURO MAKES HIS MOVE! And Hibari catches them :O What will happen now? Oh, and if you're wondering, where Tsuna and Mukuro are, they're in some kind of private garden in Namimori chuu~ xD**

**If you guys have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask, and I'll PM you :)**

**Voting for pairings is still on-going. Vote while you still can people xD**

**Review is much appreciated. Of course, critics too, but no flames please. D:**

**Reviews = Motivation to write.**

**Until next time, BYE ! :D**

**Oh and, here's a slight preview on what's going to happen next chapter! But... the preview won't be the same as the _actual_ thing that will happen. I'm**

**just gonna give you guys an idea on what's going to happen. :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Shut up herbivore and stay still"<em>

_"The experiment will be ready in two days time"_

_"I thought I already said to call me Kyouya, herbivore?"_

_"A-ah! K-kyouya! Nghh!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Pffft. Stay tune then. Bye :D <strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**HIM**

**By: Aira-Chama**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Reborn, it would end up as an **_**EPIC FAIL**_**. It's in good hands right now, so I'm not planning on owning it.**

**Main Pairing: xx27 / 27xx ( The winner of the voting shall be the main pairing! So vote with your dying will ! Voting is until Chapter 5 ONLY )**

**Other pairings: All27, 8059 and more :D**

**Rating: Rated M~**

**Note: **_**Italics = **_**Tsuna's thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I count every single vote you cast :D<strong>

**1827 – 31 –**Hell yeah !

**G27 – 25 – **xD

**R27 – 17 –**Coming soon !

**6927 – 9–**Kufufu~ 3

**7227 – 8 – **Lol ! At last ! Someone voted for selfcest ! *cheers*

**8059 – 6 –**Coming soon!

**A27 – 3 –**Delayed coz of time gap.

**10027 – 2 – **Delayed.

**0027– 2 –**Delayed. Gnna think of a way to fit Enma in here ^^

**X27 – 1 – **Coming soon !

**8027 – 1 –**Delayed.

**D27 – 1 –**Delayed.

**5927 – 1 – **Delayed.

**GioAlau – 1 –**Timegap. Delayed.

**2700 – 1 – **Again, Delayed.

**CX – 1 – **Delayed.

**C27 – 1 – **Delayed.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Mature parts coming up in this chapter. Not entirely graphic, but it's still considered mature. You have been warned. Hibari <strong>_**may**_** be a little OOC. Hey, people in-love do crazy things. Give them a chance! =3=**

* * *

><p>Tsuna gulped as he felt the menacing aura Hibari was emitting. His glare intensifying as Mukuro smirked and stood up, facing the enraged prefect.<p>

"Oya oya, no fair Skylark-kun~ Appearing at the good part..." Mukuro sighed.

Hibari glared daggers at him, engulfing his tonfas with his purple flames.

"I'll bite you to death pineapple herbivore..." With that, Hibari charged at Mukuro at full speed, barely avoiding Tsuna, who squeaked in surprise and scrambled out of the way.

"H-hibari-san!" Tsuna called out, but Hibari merely ignored the boy.

"Kufufu, aren't you a bit energetic today?" Mukuro purred, while evading Hibari's attacks at lightning speed.

Hibari scowled, but immediately stopped when Mukuro suddenly disappeared again, but not without saying, "This is becoming a little too troublesome~ I'll come back and get what is mine in due time, remember that Skylark-kun~"

Hibari scowled yet again as he turned his rage towards the trembling brunette. He swore the next time he'll see the annoying pineapple herbivore he'll be bitten to death for sure.

"Herbivore..." Hibari glared icily at the brunette, who was asking God why he has such luck. He banged his head in despair into his imaginary brick wall.

"I-I'm s-sorry H-hibari-san! I-I swear I-I didn't m-mean to—" Tsuna started, but immediately stopped when he was carried bridal-style by the most feared man in Namimori. Cold eyes stared into fearful ones, glaring _softly._ Wait, what? Softly?

Tsuna's eyes widened when Hibari pushed his head to his chest, as if hiding his face from other people, and ventured off towards the proposed destination. The Reception Room.

"H-Hibari-san? W-what are y-you doing?" Tsuna stuttered, shifting uncomfortably upon Hibari's tight hold.

Hibari tightened his grip on the brunette and sighed again. "Shut up herbivore and stay still"

Tsuna zipped his mouth shut at this, subtly feeling the prefect's irate aura. Even though he's Dame-Tsuna, he still knows when to shut up.

Upon reaching the Reception room, Tsuna was thrown not so lightly on the sofa, eliciting a soft grunt from him.

Hibari ignored him again as he looked at Kusakabe, who was staring at them weirdly, whilst doing some paperwork.

"You can leave now Kusakabe"

Kusakabe nodded his head at his boss's order. "Hai Kyo-san, just call me when you need something" with that, Kusakabe bowed, and left the room.

With Kusakabe gone, silence filled the room.

Tsuna fidgeted and unconsciously stared at Hibari, who was now busy doing the paperworks left.

"_W-why am I here anyway? Will I get punished for doing t-things like that with M-mukuro?"_

"Herbivore"

"_B-but I'm innocent! I didn't wish for Mukuro to suddenly ravish me like t-that. I-I didn't want to be molested!_

Tsuna shivered as he remembered the events earlier.

"Herbivore..."

"_I-if it wasn't for Mukuro, I could've enjoyed lunch with Gokudera-kun an Yamamoto. And possibly, I would even have a chance to eat with Kyoko-chan at the rooftop!_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"_But no! Mukuro just had to come and ruin it all!"_

Tsuna wondered yet again if the God's have a grudge on him. He _was_ already dubbed as Dame-Tsuna, and now he has to face his blood thirsty guardian, who, he might add, could possibly want to kill him? I mean, give him a break!

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." –twitch-

Isn't it enough to have a Spartan tutor whose main hobby is to torture you like crazy every single day? Yes, he knows he's being overdramatic, but he can't help it.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll bite you to death"

That's when Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and jumped so high in the air, making his head collide with the hard ceiling.

"I-itai!" Tsuna moaned out, clutching his aching head.

Hibari watched with amusement at the boy's antics. He slowly went closer to the boy, and sat next to him, which surprised both of them.

Tsuna trembled violently at their close distance. _"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God" _Tsuna chanted in his mind.

"I-I'm s-sorry again, H-hibari-san I—" Tsuna trailed off, seeing that Hibari gave him the look to shut up.

Hibari carefully placed his hands on top of Tsuna's head, looking for a bump due to his clumsiness earlier.

Tsuna was blushing dark shades of red as Hibari's hands brushed his head. He stared dumbfounded at the prefect, who was still inspecting his head.

"No bump" Hibari simply said.

"What?" Tsuna replied dumbly, still not believing what the prefect had done earlier.

Hibari stared at him and stood up, regaining his composure.

"Get back to class, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Was all the head prefect said as he stared at the window.

Tsuna was confused but nevertheless stood up, only to wince in pain.

He rubbed the spot where Mukuro's tight hands were before. He sighed and tried to stand up again, but failed miserably. His injuries were still fresh from fighting Byakuran. He looked down embarrassed as Hibari's eyes travelled towards his small form.

He heard a sigh as he was lifted yet again from the ground and unto the soft sofa.

"W-what?"

**-Eighteen-Line break-Twenty seven-**

Reborn was sipping his expresso whilst he observed the baby beside him. He has to admit, he's dying to get his hands on the 'thing' he's asking Verde to make. Reborn's insides churned with excitement.

"The experiment will be ready in two days time"

Reborn snapped his head up at this declaration. "Two days? I thought you at least need a week?" Reborn asked, eyebrows rising.

Verde just smirked. "Let's just say that, I found a way to make it earlier"

Reborn grinned.

**-Skylark-Line Break-Tuna-**

Gokudera and Yamamoto walked aimlessly down the corridors, wondering where their beloved boss is.

After forcefully dragging Gokudera away from the wall in which he's banging his head on continuously, they finally decided to return to their classroom, wishing that Tsuna was there waiting for them already. Though it took a lot of dynamites and swearing before the bomber finally agreed.

"Juudaime...I'm so sorry! I failed as your right-hand man! The pineapple bastard was just in front of me and yet..." Gokudera mumbled.

Yamamoto just sighed. They've been looking for Tsuna for half of the lunch period but they haven't even caught a glimpse of him. No brown hair. No brown doe-like eyes. None.

"Oh? Yamamoto! Octopus-head! Both of you look extremely troubled! What happened?" Ryohei suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Senpai!" Yamamoto acknowledge while Gokudera glared daggers at him.

"Urusai turf-top! Juudaime's missing and we don't need any more troubl—" Gokudera started but was cut off by Ryohei himself.

"Nani? Sawada's missing? Where did he go to the extreme?" Ryohei shouted, looking around as if Tsuna was just playing hide and seek. "Sawada's really good at playing hide and seek!" Ryohei said as his eyes sparkled. "I'll find him to the extreme!"

Yamamoto just laughed. "That's not it senpai"

"I'm extremely confused!" Ryohei shouted again.

"IDIOT! Juudaime's not playing hide and seek! He's missing damn it!" Gokudera yelled loudly as he cursed.

"Maa maa, no need to shout Gokudera, haha" Yamamoto laughed.

A light bulb finally implanted itself on Ryohei's mind. "Oh! So Sawada's extremely missing!"

Yamamoto laughed again while scratching the back of his head. "That's right senpai"

Gokudera bit back the need to smack these idiots into oblivion.

"That's extremely cool!" Ryohei roared, pumping his fists into the air.

Gokudera choked. "What the fuck?"

"Sawada does not want to be seen, so he's extremely missing!" Ryohei yelled again, eyes lighting with fire.

Again, Gokudera bit back the urge to whack this idiot to Pluto.

"What's with that nonsense logic of yours you stupid turf-top!" Gokudera growled, hands itching to get his dynamites.

Luckily, Yamamoto stepped in before any explosions can occur.

"Chill Gokudera," Yamamoto patted Gokudera's back, who only glared at him darkly, muttering strings of curses. "Senpai, what we mean is, Tsuna's missing. Rokudo-san took him and disappeared earlier" He explained patiently.

Ryohei remained quiet, thinking.

**2 minutes… **Gokudera was starting to get irritated.

**5 minutes… **His patience is starting to get thinner.

**7 minutes… **Oh god.

"That's it!" Gokudera shouted.

"I extremely get it!" Ryohei suddenly blurted out. "Sawada has been kidnapped!"

Gokudera scoffed. "Took you long enough..."

"If that's the case then we should find him to the extreme!" Ryohei declared.

"We should hurry though, it's almost time for class" Yamamoto said.

"Che, we wasted lots of time explaining it to the idiot" Gokudera muttered and took off, looking for his beloved Tenth.

"Let's go senpai" Yamamoto grinned and followed Gokudera.

"WE'LL FIND SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!"

**-Eighteen-Line break-Twenty seven-**

Nana hummed happily as she cooked lunch for the kids at home.

"Lambo! I-pin! Lunch will be ready soon!" Nana called out, adding the final ingredients.

"GYAHAHA! LAMBO-SAMA IS HERE DAMON NE!" Lambo burst in through the door, stomach grumbling loudly.

"Lambo!" I-pin yelled as she jumped on Lambo, making the boy fall and yell in shock.

"GUPYAA! Get off me damon ne!" Lambo struggled, wrestling with the Chinese girl.

"Lambo! Be quiet!" I-pin wrestled back, both rolling on the floor.

"Ara, Lambo-chan and Ipin-chan are having fun" Nana giggled. "Remember to wash your hands before eating okay?" Nana reminded, getting the foods and utensils ready.

Whilst preparing, the phone rang loudly throughout the whole household.

Nana hurried off towards the phone and answered it. "Sawada household here, how may I help you?"

"Ara? Tsu-kun's appointment?"

"Hmm? He didn't go there this morning?"

"My my, I'll have to remind him to go there tomorrow then, is that okay?"

"Hai hai, thank you for telling me" With that, the caller hung up.

**-Skylark-Line Break-Tuna-**

"Guarh! Sawada's nowhere to be found to the extreme!" exclaimed Ryohei after 15 minutes of looking for the brunette.

"I'll kill that pineapple bastard the next time I see him" Gokudera cursed as he began thinking of different ways to torture the said guardian.

"Maa maa, let's not be negative, I'm sure Tsuna is safe" Yamamoto tried to calm the group.

"Yamamoto is right to the extreme!" Ryohei punched his fists into the air. "Sawada! I'll let you join the boxing club if you reveal yourself to the extreme!"

Gokudera felt a vein pop. "JUUDAIME IS NOT GOING TO REVEAL HIMSELF IF YOU OFFERED HIM A POSITION IN THE BOXING CLUB YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera finally exploded.

"Why not octopus-head?" Ryohei shouted back.

"Because Juudaime doesn't even want to join your club idiot!" Gokudera fired back, obviously pissed off.

They were passing by the Reception Room and before Ryohei could retort back, they heard unusual sounds inside the said room.

**_"Mhmm"_**

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei immediately pressed their ears against the door, hearing the familiar voice.

"Is that..." Yamamoto started, but was cut off by another..noise.

**_"H-harder.."_** They heard a gasp then a long moan.

Gokudera's eyes widened. Could it possibly be-? He was about to shout out, but a hand covered his mouth before he could blow their cover.

He turned to look at Yamamoto who only signaled him to keep quiet. Gokudera growled but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

**_"T-there...nngh."_** A voice, that they now identified as Tsuna's groaned.

The trio's faces were now as red as blood. What the hell was their boss doing there? Their minds were now entering the red zone as they blushed harder.

**_"Stop being so loud herbivore" _**Another voice joined in. Their eyes widened further. Hibari? What was Tsuna doing inside a room alone..with..Hibari? Those thoughts alone fueled Gokudera's anger and he was about to barge into the room when two pairs of hands stopped him.

He turned to glare at his two companions who dared stop him from his mission.

"Let go of me Baseball-freak! Turf-top!" Gokudera hissed in annoyance as he tried to break free from their grasp. He once again cursed jocks.

Ryohei shook his head. "It's rude to interrupt people octopus-head" Ryohei whispered.

Gokudera's eyes darkened. "Juudaime's innocence is on the line damnit! Let go! I'm not gonna let that bastard do his stuff with him" Gokudera growled.

"Maa maa Gokudera. Just leave them be.. uhh, it seems like Tsuna's...enjoying himself" Yamamoto said awkwardly, face heating up.

Gokudera's jaw dropped. Enjoying themselves?

Ryohei and Yamamoto laughed awkwardly as they dragged their stupefied friend away from the said room.

They were gonna have a looooong talk with Tsuna once they meet up.

**-Eighteen-Line break-Twenty seven-**

Tsuna was in heaven. He never felt this good in such a long time!

He let out another long moan as Hibari's hands travelled up and down his back, his hands suspiciously coming closer and closer to Tsuna's ass.

Tsuna felt Hibari's hot breath just above his neck, and he can't help but to blush darkly. His eyes widened as Hibari just hit a very sore part.

"H-harder" Tsuna gasped out. Hibari, surprisingly, did as he was told and pressed harder onto the spot.

Tsuna sighed blissfully. He then remembered the events earlier.

He was surprised when Hibari placed him unto the sofa again, more surprised when Hibari himself climbed on top of him, resulting in Tsuna stuttering and blushing wildy. Who knows whatever Tsuna's thinking? Cue the smirk.

It seems the surprises this day kept on piling and piling as Hibari started massaging him. He had to admit, Hibari was one hell of a massager. He would pay big just to experience this everyday.

"T-there...nghh" Tsuna groaned out again, his self control slowly slipping away.

Hibari sighed as he continued on his task. He doesn't know what possessed him to do this, but he just did.

"Stop being so loud herbivore" Hibari muttered, twitching once again as Tsuna let loose another moan.

"And stop sounding so erotic or I'll bite you.." He said, biting his exposed neck for emphasis.

"HIIIIIII!"Tsuna shrieked.

Hibari glared darkly at him. "Shut up or I'll do that again"

"S-sorry Hibari-san.." Tsuna mumbled, hiding his flushed face.

"Kyouya"

Tsuna raised his head. "W-what?"

"I said call me Kyouya" Hibari repeated, face devoid of emotions.

Tsuna was again, dumbfounded. Was this really Hibari?

"Y-you're not Hibari!" Tsuna said bravely, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Hibari raised an amused brow at this. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Y-yes" Tsuna squeaked timidly.

"Hmm.." Hibari bit his earlobe, licking it. Tsuna gasped yet again. What the heck is up with people biting him! And more importantly, these people are Hibari and Mukuro! Tsuna wondered if this was all Reborn's idea to screw up his mind.

"H-hibari-san!" Tsuna groaned, flustered all over.

"I thought I already said to call me Kyouya, herbivore?"

Tsuna just nodded absent-mindedly. He doesn't want to be bitten again! Literally.

Hibari smirked and slapped his ass. Tsuna's eyes were now as wide as saucers.

"H-hiba-mmph!" Hibari silenced Tsuna with a kiss. Now, why does this scene seem so familiar?

Taking advantage of Tsuna's shock, Hibari entered Tsuna's mouth, which elicited another moan from the smaller boy. Wanting to hear more of the erotic sounds Tsuna was emitting, Hibari slanted his mouth, deepening the kiss. Tsuna's mouth was sweet and addicting. That's the only thing he could say.

Before things got out of hand, Hibari broke the kiss, with Tsuna still cross-eyed. A kiss was enough..for now. Hibari smirked yet again before getting off of the boy. He doesn't want loosing self-control now, right?

Tsuna was still in his dreamland when Hibari spoke. "I'm sure you're okay to go to class herbivore. Unless, you want some more..." Hibari grinned evilly.

Tsuna was up and ready to go in a span of 10 seconds. He was still beet red from what Hibari did earlier. "I-I'm fine... K-kyouya" Tsuna mumbled as he walked towards the door. Tsuna hesitated and looked back at Hibari, who was just right behind him. "E-etou, thank you..for the massage" Tsuna muttered quietly.

Hibari just nodded, but before Tsuna can get out of the door, Hibari hauled him on his chest and whispered into his ears. "Don't get near that pineapple bastardl herbivore.. or you'll be bitten.." Hibari let the words trail off with a sadistic smirk.

Tsuna nodded his head quickly at this. Oh god. He knew very well what he means, and that didn't help his tomato face. Tsuna ran off to his classroom at lightning speed, with Hibari looking on.

A massage will **never** be the same for them again. Ever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE: So, in the prologue, I said that this story happened after the <strong>Inheritance Ceremony <strong>**Arc.** I changed it for a reason. It's now after the future arc, BUT. They have their Vongola gears now. Hey, this is a fanfic so anything can happen**** xD. ****So, in this story, Tsuna still doesn't know Enma and his family kayz? :D It would be important in the story later on**** xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -hides behind a wall- I am VERY sorry for the late update. -looks at the calendar- Oh lookie, 27 is the last time I update too xD -shot'd- I didn't reread this story, so it may contain errors. If you spot one, kindly tell me and I'll fix it. **

**That aside. THANKCHUU FOR YOUR REVIEWS MINNA. You don't know how much a single review makes me happy ToT" **

**And so, there goes the 1827 scene. If it didn't reach your expectations, I am very sorry. My mind feels like crap. Lemon? Not for now. Their feelings should be developed further for me to type down a lemon. :D And don't worry~ Kyouya WILL be Tsuna's first. Oops. Spoiler alert :D Think of that as compensation for not updating earlier.**

**Have questions? Feel free to ask. If you have suggestions, you're free to express your idea to me. :D Oh yes, another question, do you guys want me to add an omake after each chapter? The decision is yours :)**

**Well then, Bye bye! I promise to update much sooner :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**HIM**

**By: Aira-Chama**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I didn't own anything except my laptop o3o**

**Note: **_**Italics = **_**Tsuna's thoughts.**

**(VOTING UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER ONLY)**

**1827 – 49 **

**G27 – 38 **

**R27 – 30 **

**6927 – 11**

**7227 – 10**

**8059 – 8**

**A27 – 3 **

**10027 – 2 **

**0027– 2 **

****GioAlau – 2 ****

******D27 – 2 ******

**X27 – 1 **

**8027 – 1 **

**5927 – 1 **

**2700 – 1 **

**CX – 1 **

**C27 **–** 1 **

**AG **–** 1**

**B27 **– 1****

* * *

><p><strong>EXTREME WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD 8D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~ Next Day ~~<em>**

Tsuna rolled and rolled under the bedsheets of his bed. His alarm clock rang and his head poked up and he threw the damn thing away.

"..." Tsuna stared at the broken alarm clock and groaned. Ahem, looks like somebody's cranky this morning~

"Tsu-kun! Rise and shine! You'll be late for class!" Nana Sawada called out from the kitchen.

He groggily got up and staggered downstairs. Only his mom was in the kitchen.

_"Could it be..?" _

"Mom, Reborn's not here?" Tsuna asked, hoping for a positive answer. _"Please please pleeeaaaseeee" _Tsuna begged inwardly.

"Hmm, Reborn-kun's not returned for awhile... I wonder what happened to him.."

Tsuna cheered.

"MOM! I'm not going to school" And with that, he dashed back to his room and locked the door, leaving his mother confused.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~ The NEXT day ~~<em>**

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

Tsuna's head, yet again, poked out from under his sheets and he blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Tsu-kun! Your friends are downstairs!" called Nana from behind the door.

Tsuna blinked again. Wait, whaaat?

"Hiiii?" He got up and showered fast. He got casual clothing and went down. It was Saturday today, so there was no school. Tsuna thanked the Gods for that.

What met him downstairs was the frustrated face of Gokudera and laughing face of Yamamoto. Well, nothing was new there.

"Uhh, what are you doing here guys?" Tsuna walked up to them and sat at the sofa.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera flung himself to his beloved boss and started sniffing dramatically.

"Errr.." Tsuna sweatdropped and began patting Gokudera's head, not knowing what to do.

"I'm so glad you're okay juudaime! I thought you and the bastard eloped already!" Gokudera continued, still sniffing and glomping his boss.

O_O - Tsuna's face.

And at that exact moment, Nana came in with snacks in hand. "Oh my?"

"W-what are you talking about Gokudera?" Tsuna stuttered out, clueless that his mother is right behind him, eavesdropping.

Yamamoto laughed nervously and scratched the top of his head. "Wa-"

"I heard you and the bastard juudaime! You were making babies!" Gokudera, once again, started his dramatic sniffing, only now, it's worse.

O_O - Tsuna, Nana, Yamamoto.

"A..ra?"

"Uhh.. Gokudera.."

"HIIIIIIIIII! BABIES?"

"I've seen it in the internet juudaime! Something called mpreg!"

And thus, started the chaos inside the Sawada household.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~ After I-dunno-how-many-hours-of-chaos ~~<strong>_

Gokudera and Yamamoto were finally gone from inside the house. Well, let's just say that an entrance from Bianchi ended it all. *innocent smile*

But...

"I didn't know my Tsu-kun is interested in guys!" Nana exclaimed with a happy-happy expression.

Tsuna shuddered. Could it be that his mother is a.. *gulp* Fujoshi?

"Moooooomm.." Tsuna whined. "I'm not interested in guys! It's just-"

"It's alright Tsu-kun, you don't need to hide it from me~ Kyaaah~ My little boy is now a big girl~" Nana sang and began making more cookies.

Tsuna facepalmed. "MOM! That's not it!"

And Tsuna knew it was pointless arguing so he just sighed and got up. "I'm going out for a while.." he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Tsuna mindlessly walked, having no destination in mind. He looked up only to see he's in the market. He just continued to walk when suddenly, he saw a stand full of pineapples.<p>

Pineapples.

Pineapples.

-twitch-

Tsuna immediately started running away from the market and he ended up in some sort of park. He saw an ice cream stand nearby and was about to approach it-

A bird came landing on top of his head.

"Hibari~ Hibari~"

Tsuna's eyes widened. _Oh hell no._

Once again, he sprinted away and cursed his luck. While running, he didn't notice a man was right in front of him, so he collided with him and Tsuna ended up on the ground.

"Itai.." Tsuna groaned. He stood up and faced the man. "I'm sorry abou-" Tsuna stopped talking and faced the 'man'

Wait.. is that a.. fedora?

"Errr.. Reborn?" Tsuna automatically said. Wait.. Tsuna shook his head. No, Reborn was an infant! He was not a full-grown man wearing an all-black suit with black boots and a yellow long sleeved polo!

"Uhh, sorry, must have mistaken you from someone else.." Tsuna mumbled and was about to walk away when suddenly, a gun was pointed right at his head.

Tsuna froze.

"Now, where do you think you're going, _Dame-Tsuna?_" The 'man' said with a husky voice, and right then, Tsuna knew he was in deep shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo guys XD Haven't updated for a long time, I know. I just came back from a minor operation. Forgive me =o=" But I'm back! LOL! I know I've lost readers because of the long wait, but to hell with that! I'll just write, Pffft. XD **

**And for the short chapter.. please bear with that for a while. My creativity just went down the drain (as well as my sense of humor) and I'm suffering from writer's block. LOL. So if you have ideas, don't be shy and share it with meh XD **

**I'd have made an omake but.. Let's say that the "white-people" traumatized the living shit outta me. Bad bad white people. OAO" Well, please leave a review guys! Until next time, toodles!  
><strong>

**PS: If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me.**

**PPS: About what I said in chapter 3, about Kyouya being Tsuna's "first" Hmm~ Many were protesting and.. :D Let's just see who will steal Tsuna's virginity neh~ It may be ANYONE. *cough* Hibari, Reborn, Mukuro or Giotto *cough* Since they were the top 4 8D **


	6. Chapter 5

_**HIM**_

_**By: Aira-Chama**_

**Edit 09/13/12: Voting is still up UNTIL chapter 10. Vote for the pairing you want with your dying will ! (PS: Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.. XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ermm. I know you all want to kill me but.. here's the next chapter? Q_Q Hehehe.. ^^" Btw ~ The real plot starts here :3 Consider it the first arc of the story? xD<strong>

**Disclaimer: *checks wallet* Nope. Still not mine =w=**

**Note: **_**Italics = **_**Thoughts**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Rushed chapter. I didn't edit it so expect errors. Another short chapter, and multiple change of scenarios. You have been warned.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna stared horrified at the sadistic man before him. Did April fools day come early? Or did the Gods finally decided that he has no worth in the world of the living anymore, thus sending him to meet his early grave?<p>

He blinked owlishly and started to step back slowly and cautiously. Just like a prey would. Too bad he lacked the brains to run like any sane prey would.

"Uhh.. hi?Well,itwasnicetalkingtoyou,IgottagoBye!" Tsuna said in a rush and was about to bolt away, but the said sadistic man strode forward with predatory grace, completely scaring the living shit out of our resident tuna-fish.

"Why the sudden rush my _dear _dame-student?" Reborn said with a mock hurt voice.

"...Well you see... I think I'm suffering from mental disorders..." Tsuna stared at Reborn's form disbelievingly. "...And that I _seriously_ need medical attention. ASAP"

Reborn raised an elegant brow at this and chuckled.

"That won't get you out of this situation Dame-Tsuna"

"It was worth a try" And with that, Tsuna ran for dear life as if the hounds of hell were after him.

Reborn shook his head and chuckled darkly.

"Let the hunt begin"

* * *

><p>"Oya oya, it seems the Vongola has gotten himself into another amusing situation. Kufufufu~"<p>

Mukuro watched on in his binoculars amusedly as the teacher and student started their deadly game of tag.

"Etou.. Mukuro-sama.." Chrome shyly said as she tugged on Mukuro's sleeve.

Mukuro looked away from his binoculars and turned to look at Chrome.

"Kufufu, what is it my dear Chrome?"

"Uhmm.. I'm saying this because I care about you.."

"Oya?"

"But.. you're turning into a creepy pedophile because of your constant spying on Bossu 24/7.."

"..."

"..."

"Kufufu.. that hurts my dear Chrome.." Mukuro twitched visibly at what Chrome said.

Chrome just tilted her head innocently at the side.

"It doesn't matter" Mukuro scowled and turned back to spying the tuna. "I'll undergo any measure to get what I want"

With a sigh, Chrome shook her head and just nodded.

* * *

><p>"EXTREMEEEEEEEEEE!"<p>

"URUSAI LAWN-HEAD!"

"Now now guys.. No need to fight"

The trio were currently in the park. What were they doing there, you ask? Well, it all started this morning in the Sawada household.. Where our dear storm guardian took up the topic of mpreg..

"Che, just make the stupid lawn-head quiet. I can't concentrate here" Gokudera scowled as he continued scribbling whatnots on a piece of paper.

"What's he extremely doing?" Ryohei finally found the brain to keep quiet as Gokudera was in a very foul mood.

Yamamoto laughed nervously. "Ahaha.. Well you see.." He trailed off, not knowing how to explain it to the dense boxer.

"Remember when we were looking for Tsuna? Then we heard those ermm.. noises in the Reception room? Well, Gokudera here misunderstood the situation and-" This time, Yamamoto was cut off when Gokudera glared at him.

"I did not misunderstand you idiot! It's obvious that the bastard was forcing Juudaime to make babies with him!" Gokudera spat out with venom, glare intensifying as he said this.

"EXTREME BABIES?!" Ryohei shouted, confused.

"I told you Gokudera, men can't make babies and-" Yamamoto tried to explain but Gokudera won't let him.

"It says here that they can idiot!"

"But that's fanfictio-"

"Whoaa! I never knew that guys can extremely get pregnant!"

"But they can't-"

"Oh stop your nonsense baseball-freak! I even read something concerning that!"

"So Hibari was EXTREMELY creating new life with Sawada?!"

"YES! I'M GLAD SOMEONE FINALLY UNDERSTOOD ME! AND THAT BASTARD DID IT WITHOUT JUUDAIME'S CONSENT!"

"THAT'S EXTREMELY BAD!"

"AND THAT'S WHY THAT BASTARD NEEDS TO PAY!"

"COUNT ME IN OCTOPUS-HEAD!"

Yamamoto just stood there, sweatdropping.

"Well.. I tried explaining.." He whispered to no one in particular as the storm and sun guardian continued their heated discussion on how to kill the prefect.

And here he thought that Gokudera was smart.

* * *

><p>"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! STOP RUNNING AFTER ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Tsuna screamed at the top of his lungs as he sensed that Reborn was still hot on his heels.<p>

"If you didn't do anything... why are you running?" He heard Reborn's velvety voice while he jumped over a fence. Who ever thought he could jump that high? Well, adrenaline rush could do that to you.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SCARY!"

***BANG***

"HIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! HAVE MERCY ON ME REBORN!"

"Then stop running you idiot" Reborn growled. He almost forgot how fast a runner his student was. He scowled again as he realized that he was wasting precious time in this game of cat-and-mouse. To think he only has 1 hour to maintain this form.. he had to act fast.

Reborn transformed Leon into a gun again and started shooting multiple bullets at his student. Damn it! When did he get so good at dodging?

"Tch. This is too troublesome.." Reborn muttered darkly and increased his pace.

Tsuna realized how close Reborn was to him now. He was sweating wildly, and his burning lungs did not help one bit. He was already getting tired, and he could feel sharp pain from his chest.

_'Please! Not now!'_

It seems that luck was on his side as he saw a crowd of people right in front of him. He dived right into them and shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"HELP! A PEDOPHILE'S AFTER ME! HELP!"

Reborn stopped running for a second and growled dangerously. The people were now staring at him weirdly, and some parents started steering their children away from him.

He pointed his gun at them and they all started running. But that was enough time for Tsuna to escape, for he was now gone from his sight.

"..."

"It seems he outsmarted you" Verde emerged from one of his secret hideouts as he smirked at Reborn's annoyed face. Right after he said that, the effect of the pill wore off, and Reborn turned back into his baby form.

"I taught him too well.." Reborn scowled and started walking away. "Oh I'll torture him once he goes back home.."

Verde chuckled and disappeared into view, but not before saying:

"Remember, the pill should only be taken once a week"

Reborn tsk-ed and like Verde, disappeared into the shadows, wanting nothing more than to vent out his anger on a random person. Poor poor soul..

* * *

><p>"Kufufu.. truly amusing Vongola.. KUFUFUFU!" Mukuro laughed like a madman while Chrome slowly backed away from him.<p>

Scratch the creepy pedophile. Chrome was sure that her Mukuro-sama just turned into a creepy psychopathic perverted pedophile.

"I can't wait until I get my hands on him. Kufufufu~!"

Yeeep. Definitely a creepy psychopathic perverted pedophile.

* * *

><p>"Uhmm.. guys? Is it just me or did I just hear Tsuna shriek..?" Yamamoto spoke up uncertainly.<p>

"Tch! It's just your imagination baseball-idiot! The tenth does not shriek like a woman!" Gokudera huffed.

"Octopus-head is right! Extreme men don't do that!" Ryohei roared and pumped his fists into the air.

"..." Yamamoto once again sweatdropped. "I'm pretty sure I heard Tsuna though.."

But neither paid any attention on him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna panted and lay sprawled on the floor.<p>

"I.._haa_..lost him.._haa_.." Tsuna groaned as he gulped much needed air. The pain from his chest was still acting up, and he had no choice but to go _there_.

He stood up and walked slowly to the direction of the hospital. He walked inside and the nurse from the front desk immediately recognized him.

"Oh! Sawada-san! We've been waiting for you since the day before yesterday. What happened?"

"Uhmm, sorry 'bout that. I had been busy these past days.." Tsuna laughed awkwardly. He won't admit that he just got lazy and that he overslept. No effing way.

"Ahh, is that so? Please sit down for awhile then. I'll alert Dr. Zeph" The nurse rushed into one of the rooms and left Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed and made himself comfortable into one of the plush chairs. The nurses who recognized him greeted him before continuing their work.

"Tsunayoshi-kun"

Tsuna looked up and met the eyes of Zeph Satoru. Tsuna smiled nervously and stood up.

"Let's go then, I'll still have to run a few tests on you"

"Hai.." Tsuna mumbled and followed said man.

* * *

><p><strong>~o~ TIME SKIP ~o~ <em>Sawada<em>****_ Household_**

"I'm back.." Tsuna called weakly.

The house seems eerily quiet, _too quiet_. What happened to the noisy duo? (Lambo and I-pin)

"Mom?"

"Ara! Tsu-kun! Okairi!" Nana was busy cooking dinner and oddly enough, Lambo and I-pin were both KO-ed on the living room sofa. Tsuna sweatdropped. _'Do I even want to know what happened..?'__  
><em>

But curiosity got the better of him.

"Mom, what happened to I-pin and Lambo?" Tsuna walked over to the refrigerator, got a cup of water and started pouring some for himself.

"Oh, well, Reborn-kun was playing with them awhile ago. I didn't know what happened but I think they got rowdy back then. Reborn-kun said that they passed out though.." Nana scratched her chin thoughtfully.

Tsuna spat out the water he was drinking and became a deathly pale color.

Did his mom just say _Reborn?_

Tsuna shook his head as a shiver went up his spine. He did NOT want to think about what that spartan-tutor will do to him once they cross paths. The thought itself made Tsuna want to gag.

But before that..

"Mom.." Tsuna started and Nana looked at him questioningly.

"I.." Tsuna didn't continue and just handed his mother a bunch of 'papers'

"This is.." Nana skimmed through the 'papers' and looked at Tsuna. "Oh Tsu-kun.."

Tsuna smiled a little, then looked away. "I'm kinda tired mom. I'll just go down later.." Tsuna was about to go up his room, when he met the eyes of his tutor.

He froze visibly.

"Dame-tsuna.." Reborn growled, obviously pissed-off.

Tsuna felt his heart race, and the painful feeling in his chest came back, making him gasp quietly. He clutched his chest tightly, and that didn't escape the eyes of Reborn and Nana.

"Err.. I'm sorry Reborn, but I really don't feel so good" With that, Tsuna rushed off to his bedroom and locked the door.

"Wait you-" Reborn was about to kick the door down, but Nana stopped him.

"Matte Reborn-kun. Please make Tsu-kun rest first. He needs it" Nana smiled softly as she put the 'papers' away.

Reborn gazed questionably at her.

Nana blinked. "Ara? You mean you don't know?"

"Don't know what..?"

Nana sat down on the couch and ushered Reborn to sit down too, which he did so.

"It seems Tsu-kun hasn't told you and his friends yet... but he's actually sick.."

Reborn's eyes widened.

What..?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am a horrible horrible person. I mean seriously? When was the last time I updated? Ughh. I'm really sorry guys. But I updated right..? ^^" Hehehe.. And I did say I had writer's block in my last AN.. School's also not helping my mood. Sheeesh. DAMN YOU GEOMETRY. Please call me horrible again for leaving this chapter at that, but uhhh, I think it was a nice way to end it..? /shot'd**

**Ermm soo.. if you're still reading this then.. O_O Congrats for being patient! xD**

**So I just want to say that, the real plot starts here. Tsuna ish sick. I wonder what sickness he has? :3 I think it's pretty obvious.. can anyone guess what it is? ;D And before you guys complain, this is AU, and I'm making my own flow of the story ~ **Let's just say I'm replacing the Shimon arc with this arc. I'm still thinking of an arc name though o_o** So if you don't like where this is going, please press the back button. I don't really need a flamer to further dampen my mood..**

**OH BEFORE I GO. I seriously need a BETA READER. Anyone will do, I just need someone to correct my grammar and spelling errors =u= If you're interested PM me! I don't bite! :D**

**Anywaaaay. I really thank you readers and reviewers for supporting this story, even though my updates are VERY slow. A big thank you to all ;D Btw, voting for pairings is still OPEN UNTIL CHAPTER 10. (The more the votes, the more the pairing will show up in future chapters ^^) If you want to see the results as of now.. here:**

**1827 – 59**

****R27 – 51****

**G27 – ****46**

**6927 – 14**

**7227 – 12**

**8059 – 8**

**A27 – 5**

****GioAlau – 5****

******0027– 3******

**10027 – 2**

**D27 – 3**

**X27 – 2**

**8027 – 2**

**5927 – 3**

**2700 – 1**

**CX – 1**

**182769 - 1**

**R27G - 1**

**C27 **–** 2**

**B27 **– 1****

****R18 - 1****

* * *

><p><strong>Well, until next time! Jyaa ne!<strong>

**PS: My updates are irregular desu =w=v**


	7. Chapter 6 Preview and Notice

**PLEASE READ.**

**Yes, I know that A/N's are not allowed as a chapter here in FFN. BUT. I added a scene from the next chapter in here. That scene is the only thing I have written so far, so yeah. orz.**

**But that's not all.**

**I'm here to say that, I'M GOING TO BE REVISING CHAPTERS 1-5. YES, I'll be revising it.**

**I'm doing it because of the recent chapters I'm doing. The previous chapters just seem 'messy' to me, and well, I didn't have a decent plot before. The plot only came to me when I was typing chapter 5? Yeah, pretty idiotic of me =w= The plot of this story before was just some harem for Tsuna, then it became more complicated with Tsuna having this sickness, then yeah. Plot bunnies invaded my mind.**

**I feel stupid for ruining my own plot. OTL**

**But don't worry, I'll just be editing minor details, like that man in the prologue. I feel like he's some kind of creepy stalker dude by the way he's acting. =w= If you guys don't want to reread it, then, I'll just give you the details I edited. Don't worry.**

**And now that I've said the reason for this stupid note, here's the spoiler for next chapter.**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**I had no intention of adding it here, but I remembered about the A/N's blabla.**

**AGAIN, I WARNED YOU. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT A CLIFF-HANGING SPOILER.**

**OH AND, NOT BETA'D. EXPECT ERRORS?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~( A scene from chapter 6 )~<strong>_

After making sure that Lambo won't be causing tantrums, (since Tsuna was nowhere near them at the moment) Reborn morphed Leon into a portable phone and started calling Tsuna's guardians one by one, and making sure that everyone would be coming. He'll use force if he had to.

He only had to wait for about 10 minutes before all of them arrived.

"Why did you call us here, Reborn-san?"

"Haha, are we playing another game?"

"EXTREME TRAINING!"

"Hn.. why are you making me crowd, baby?"

"Kufufu, this better be important, Arcobaleno.."

Reborn tilted his fedora down, making it hard to see his expression.

"It's concerning your boss"

And with that simple statement, everyone's attention was on him.

Reborn took out the medical files he borrowed*cough*stole*cough* from the closet of Nana.

He held it up for them to read.

Silence resonated around them. Every individual present read what was written on the files.

"Excuse me for asking Reborn-san, but.. that's the Tenth's file isn't it..?"

"Yeah"

With that, Gokudera walked a little, stopped in front of an electric post, and started banging his head repeatedly, making it bleed profusely.

"I'm a failure as a right-hand man! How did I not know that the Tenth has been suffering from severe cold these past years?!" Gokudera continued inflicting pain on himself whilst the other guardians had different reactions.

"Tsuna has a cold? Cool!"

"Extreme colds are EXTREME!"

"..."

"Kufufu.. *twitch* You called me here for **this**..?"

If one was inspecting closer, they would see confusion dancing in Reborn's black orbs.

"Cold..? What the hell are you guys-" Reborn cut off as he looked once more at the files he stole from Nana.

Eyes twitching, he crumpled the paper, threw it on the ground and started shooting mercilessly at the poor file.

"Nevermind. All of you, DISMISSED. Don't visit Dame-Tsuna until I say so. Understood, Gokudera, Yamamoto?" Rebrn eyed them all dangerously, daring anyone to defy him.

Gokudera choked at that.

"B-but Reborn-san! The Tenth-" He immediately stopped talking when Reborn pointed his gun at him.

"No buts" And with that, Reborn dragged a half-conscious Lambo back into the Sawada household, leaving a devastated Gokudera, a confused Yamamoto, a hyper Ryohei, an enraged Hibari, and an annoyed Mukuro.

**_( End of spoiler scene )_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bye bii! I'll delete this after I finish chapter 6!<strong>


End file.
